


Banho de Chuva

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [10]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Foi a partir daquele dia que ele passou a adorar banhos de chuva.
Relationships: Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Banho de Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo! :DD  
> A partir desta história eu vou deixar de focar tanto no ship Jisbon pra experimentar umas coisinhas diferentes. Espero não perder o interesse de vocês ehehehehe.  
> Seguindo o prompt, o tema é "banho de chuva".  
> Boa leitura!

Os dois, por sorte, haviam conseguido se refugiar em um coreto.

  
Rigsby estava um pouco frustrado. Havia planejado aquele encontro a semana inteira... Havia ensaiado tantas formas de convidar Grace, havia escolhido meticulosamente sua roupa para o momento, havia pensado no melhor lugar... Havia pensado em tudo, menos na possibilidade de chuva naquela tarde. E como chovia!

  
Grace estava mais linda do que de costume, usando um vestido leve de verão e sandálias simples. Parecia uma fada, ou uma ninfa - ou qualquer uma daquelas belas criaturas mitológicas dos poemas que era obrigado a ler enquanto estava na escola. Mesmo com a chuva, não parecia estar mal-humorada; seus olhos estavam observando atentamente as folhas das árvores balançando sob o peso da água.

  
\- Que bom que está chovendo. Ao menos o calor vai passar- comentou ela, num tom quase sonhador.

  
\- É verdade. Tudo tem o seu lado bom, não é?

  
Suas palavras pareceram surtir um efeito positivo, pois Grace se virou para ele e sorriu.

  
\- Sabe, Wayne, quando eu era criança, eu adorava as chuvas de verão. Gostava de correr e pular nas poças, atirar água nos meus amigos... Era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nas férias. 

  
Rigsby sentiu-se tocado com as palavras dela. Estava diante de um raro momento, no qual Van Pelt abria-se sobre sua vida pré-CBI. Sentia que ela, ao contar sobre aqueles acontecimentos de sua infância, estava permitindo-o se aproximar um pouco mais. As borboletas em seu estômago começassem a se agitar, e uma ideia maluca surgiu em sua cabeça repentinamente.

  
\- Quando foi o seu último banho de chuva?

  
\- Ah, acho que eu devia ter uns doze anos... Por que?

  
Wayne somente ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu uma olhada para fora do coreto, onde a chuva ainda caía incessantemente. Ela entendeu de imediato, e seu rosto iluminou-se.

  
\- Você não está falando sério, né?

  
\- É claro que estou. Vamos lá?

  
Van Pelt assentiu com um sorriso. Sua mão direita foi envolta pela esquerda de Rigsby, e os dois saíram correndo para a chuva. Riam alto, como crianças; sua felicidade atraiu os olhares curiosos de outras pessoas que passavam por ali, mas não se importaram. Aquele instante era unicamente deles.

  
Na segunda feira, Van Pelt passou o turno todo com o nariz congestionado. Porém, Rigsby - ele próprio sofrendo de crises de espirro a cada quarenta minutos - a viu várias vezes sorrindo para si mesma enquanto digitava e lia seus papeis. Foi a partir daquele dia que ele passou a adorar banhos de chuva.


End file.
